


Dark Wizard

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DarkHarry, Drabble, M/M, PostWar, Regalo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Se merecía el mundo y él va a darselo-------Drabble





	Dark Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexanderMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMalfoy/gifts).



> Este pequeñisimo Drabble está dedicado a AlexanderMalfoy que estaba de cumpleaños el día de ayer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, si fuera mio creanme que muchas cosas serían diferentes.

**Dark Wizard**

La guerra por fin había terminado. Luego de un oscuro e incierto año por fin eran libres de la amenaza que representaba Lord Voldemort para el mundo mágico y muggle. Todos celebran la victoria entre risas y llantos dándose un breve respiro antes de recoger a sus muertos para darles una sepultura adecuada. Tal es la algarabía que nadie nota la desaparición del niño-que-vivió y que les salvó la vida a todos.

Desde lejos son observados por varias figuras cubiertas de negro. El que parece ser el líder sonríe de medio lado y abraza la cadera del que está a su lado analizando la situación.

—¿Cuándo crees que noten tu ausencia? —pregunta sin apartar la vista de las escena.

—Cuando les sea necesario de nuevo, aunque preferiría fuera cuando la tormenta los atrape desprevenidos.

La figura a su lado asiente despacio.

—No tienes que hacer esto por mi, Harry —dice como si en verdad le importara el destino de aquellos que se hacían llamar así mismo el ''bando de la luz''.

—Lo sé Draco —Harry lo mira y sonríe—, pero tu mereces el mundo y yo voy a dártelo.

Sus ojos brillan oscuramente y Draco sonríe por tener al verdadero Harry Potter por fin dejándose ver, al que había conocido profundamente en esos últimos dos años y por el cual haría lo que fuera. Vuelve a mirar hacia los incautos vencedores que celebraban sin conocer el oscuro futuro que les esperaba y llegaría en menos tiempo del que se podrían imaginar.

Ambos se giran hacia las demás figuras y desaparecen del lugar. Tenían un mundo mágico que conquistar y doblegar, era el momento perfecto para atacar y devolverles con la misma moneda con las que les habían pagado.


End file.
